Possession (Whouffaldi)
by SaveRockAndRose
Summary: The Doctor's want for Clara takes control as he strives to prove she belongs to him. (Smutfic, rated M).


It was burning through him. The desire to take her and make him his, to leave his mark on her and show the world that Clara belonged to him.

She wanted them all to know. She was not free, she was not going to spread her legs for anyone else. He was the one to make her scream, he was the one to drive her to come, HE was the only one who could pleasure her.

Staring at her now, he lets his eyes wander down the tight fabric of her dress. It wrapped around her curves perfectly and ended just high enough up on her thigh to make anyone who dare gaze at her want to see what was underneath. The sharp decline of the v-neck made his head spin as he felt the urge to rip the tight red thing off of her.

She was laughing, listening to the Duke of Grodzford ramble on in a story with no end. He felt himself grip his wine glass harder, wanting her to stop. Wanting her to turn to him, wanting her to leave the party with him and let him inside of her.

He set the glass down after a final sip, approaching the two. He'd left briefly to "use the restroom", not wanting to punch the poor man for distracting Clara from him.

Resting his hand on her ass, the surprised squeak that escapes from her lips only fuels his want. She gazes up at him with her chocolate brown eyes full of surprise, her curled hair falling down her shoulders. She's shocked, he can tell from her expression, but there's a certain darkness mixed in that tells him she liked it.

"If you'll excuse us," he snaps toward the Duke, keeping his eyes on Clara. He hears the shorter man's throat clear before he walks away, not needing an explanation.

The Doctor leans down to Clara's ear, and he feels her shiver under his hot breath on her skin. "We're going to get out of here," he whispers, hearing her breaths become a bit more ragged. "I'm going to shove you against the wall and have you, and you're going to scream so loud that everyone at this party knows what's happening."

She nods, gently placing her hand on his chest. He can hear her heart hammering from here and he smirks a bit at the thought that he was the one do that to her. He could make her heart race, he could make her sweat.

He grabs the hand from his chest, gently pulling her towards the door. The palace was large - it was the Queen of Bizantium's birthday, after all. Where else would she hold her party other than her huge estate to show off to the people of a lower power than her?

He leads her through the halls and he hurries behind him, her high heels clicking against the floor as she tries to keep up. He has no time to lose, he's wanted her for so long.

He fulfills his promise, pushing her against the wall once they're far enough away. She lets out a small gasp as her back hits the hard surface, looking up at him with lust and excitement. He leans down, crashing his lips into hers in a heated kiss.

He bites at her bottom lip and she understands, parting her lips for him as her eyes flutter shut. He slides his tongue in, savoring the familiar taste of her as he pushes her further into the wall. Resting a hand on her thigh, he strokes the innermost part he can, slowly pushing it up inside of her dress.

Her breath is hot on his skin, her hands grasping at his shoulder blades. He barely has to graze her knickers to know how wet she is - he can smell her arousal in the air.

She lets out a small moan as his fingers gently glide over the fabric and he presses his erection against her thigh. He can tell she wants him with her wet heat around his finger, and the way her hands start to tug at his hair makes him want her just as much.

She breaks the kiss, gasping for air and he thanks his respiratory bypass system for allowing him to keep his mouth on her longer. Moving his lips along her jaw and down, he kisses her neck before softly biting at her skin.

Another soft moan, and he's not sure he can wait much longer.

He pushes her panties to the side, moving his fingers directly through her folds. She pants as he touches her clit, circling his finger around it. He makes a mental note to replace it with his tongue later in the evening.

"D-Doctor please.." she whimpers, her sex throbbing. He understands, moving two of his fingers over and he slides them into her.

She bites her lips to contain a squeal, and he sucks at the skin between his teeth gently. He's so focused on her breaths and small whimpers that he takes a moment to notice one of her hands slipping down into his pants. He moans softly into her skin as she palms him, rubbing him through his boxers.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly, he desperately fights to keep control. Her knees wobble, threatening to cave in and he lifts her up, pressing her weight back against the wall.

She wraps her legs around him quickly, moaning quietly while she plays with his head. He shakes at her touch, feeling his need move through him in crashing waves.

"F-fuck me...god, please.." she manages to whisper, spreading her legs wider for him. He steps further between them, pulling his fingers out of her slowly and enjoys the whimper of loss she lets out.

He grinds against her hand, letting the rough fabric of his trousers rub against the drenched fabric under her skirt. She moves her hand out, quickly unfastening his pants and begs him to give her release.

He moves his mouth to her ear once more and speaks in a soft growl. "You are mine. I am the one you're drenched for. I'm the one who's going to fuck you. Do you understand?"

She nods quickly, panting in need of him. "Yours...please, Doctor.."

He complies, pulling his hard length out of his pants and she smiles at the sight of him. He runs his head through her thick, wet folds and she whimpers as he teases her entrance.

"Fuck me," she cries breathily, and hearing her pushes him over the edge. He can't bear it anymore as he slides into her, and she groans as he pushes himself in as far as he can.

He doesn't bother with a slow pace, instantly starting to slam into her. He relishes at the sound of his balls slapping her ass, her deep moans. The pitch of each one grows higher by the second as he bites down on her earlobe softly.

Her face is washed over with pleasure and need, and her moans begin to sync with how she throbs around him. He pushes deeply into her wet heat, groaning deeply into her ear as he takes what is his.

He returns his hand to its previous spot between her legs, once again twirling a finger around her clit. She screams for him, muttering obscenities and calling out his name, beginning him to go harder, faster.

The heat coiling in his abdomen builds, and he knows he won't last much longer. She was made for him, her heat giving him the white hot pleasure he craves. She presses her heels into his lower back, pushing him in further and digs her nails into his scalp, pulling at his gray hair.

"Oh god..yes, please...fuck," he can barely recognize the words falling from her lips, and he can't hear himself think over the sound of his own deep, pleasured groans. He wants to release himself inside of her, watch his come drip out of her and let anyone who dares to look at her see who she belongs to.

She comes, hard, screaming his name as she clenches tightly around him. The feeling of her climax around him is enough to push him over the edge and he groans loudly as he spills into her. She whimpers as he does, pushing him in as far as he can go. She'd always loved when he came inside of her.

Their breaths were heavy, eyes closed as they came back down from the stars.

He pulls out of her slowly, relishing in the sound of his come dripping out of her and onto the floor. She smirks as she dips a finger into himself, covering it with him before lifting it to her lips. He watches her swallow it, panting, and wipes a dribble of come that escaped from off of her chin.

"D-Doctor, I...l-"

"Mine," he cuts her off, and she understands.

She is his. She will always be his, and she's quite alright with that.


End file.
